


Teen Wolf TFLN

by latinkilledtheromans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinkilledtheromans/pseuds/latinkilledtheromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf TFLN: (512): Yes, bail money means jail. It also means lie to dad, do it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf TFLN

Scott was sleeping soundly when his phone rang, startling him awake. He fumbled for it, frowning at the screen before he answered it. “Stiles? It’s like 2am.”

“Thank god you answered. This is _important_ , Scott. Do you understand? Very, very, very important. I need you to be awake right now. Are you awake? _Do not go back to sleep_.”

He pushed himself upright, starting to worry. “Dude, what’s wrong? I’m awake. What happened?”

“I need you to get me bail money. As soon as possible, would be best.”

Scott took a minute to process that. “Doesn’t bail money mean jail?”

Stiles made an exasperated noise into the phone. “Yes, bail money means jail. It also means lie to dad, do it now.”

“ _What?_ Lie to your dad? What am I supposed to say?” Scott tucked the phone into his shoulder and climbed out of bed, sifting the laundry on his floor in search of a pair of jeans.”

“I’m supposed to be at home right now! He’s going to wake up to go to work in the morning and I won’t be there!” He whined. “You know how mad he gets when we don’t tell him about werewolf stuff. Just … text him, pretend you’re me, say I’m sleeping at your house or something, okay?”

Scott froze, his pants halfway on. “Wait, where are you? And why were you arrested?”

Stiles’ voice dropped to a whisper. “Isaac and I were tracking that thing in the woods, and we ended up in the next county over. And then … well, I’m not sure what happened, but somehow … we got arrestedforprostitution.”

Scott’s mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out.

“Look, we need $1500 for bail, okay?”

“Stiles! _I don’t have fifteen hundred dollars_.”

“Well get it! And hurry, before my dad finds out that Isaac and I have been arrested, okay?” He hung up the phone before Scott could answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles and Isaac were huddled against one another in the cell, looking nervously around them. They had been thrown into the drunk tank, and some of their companions seemed to be in danger of projectile vomiting all over the two of them at any moment. They had taken away their phones, so they had no idea what time it was. But that didn’t stop Stiles from asking Isaac how long they’d been there every five minutes or so.

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, but was probably a lot less than that, an officer stomped down the hall and unlocked the door to the cell. “Lahey and Stilinski?” They jumped to their feet. “Your bail’s been paid, come on.”

Stiles wrapped his arm through Isaac’s, giving him a relieved smile. “See, I told you Scott would come through! Nothing to worry about!”

Isaac seemed to agree with him. At least until they turned the corner and saw Derek scowling at them from the other side of the counter. He whined, tightening his grip on Stiles.

Stiles gaped at Scott, who was hiding half behind Derek. “Why did you call Derek?”

“Because I didn’t have _fifteen hundred dollars_ , Stiles. Would you rather I ask your dad for it?”

He threw his free arm up into the air, almost smacking right into the officer who was bringing them their phones. “No! But … Derek?” He grabbed his phone, dragging Isaac out of the station. The Camaro was locked, so he stopped next to it, leaning against the door.

Derek followed them out, looking at them with a pained expression. “What are you wearing?” he asked finally.

Stiles looked down at himself. “Pants.” He glanced over at Isaac. “And a shirt.”

“Where’s your shirt? And why isn’t Isaac wearing pants?”

“It’s not like I’m naked,” Isaac muttered.

“You’re in your underwear,” Stiles whispered back.

“At least I still have underwear.”

Derek groaned and Scott made a disgusted face. “What happened to your clothes?”

“Oh, that.” Stiles hummed for a few seconds, then shrugged. “You know, stuff.”

“It turns out that thing we were tracking can spit acid.” Isaac scratched the back of his head. “It kinda just … ate through our clothes?”

“And then the cops found us half-naked and jumped to some completely wrong conclusions!”

Derek sighed heavily, walking around to the driver’s side of the Camaro. “Just get in the damn car.”

“So …” Scott said slowly as they pulled out of the parking lot, “how did the acid burn your underwear but not your jeans?”

“Uh …” Stiles turned bright red, and Isaac started laughing.

“What, I thought it was a reasonable question.”

“Those are my pants,” Isaac said suddenly. The car got very quiet.

Derek shook his head. “Well, I think I know why you got arrested.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, same username


End file.
